(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small portable cooler of the type that is refrigerated by a cold pack and having integrated therewith a food receptacle, with the food receptacle being accessible from outside the cooler.
(b) Description of Prior Art
More specifically, the cooler of the present invention is of the type as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,435 issued on Sept. 20, 1971. This type of cooler requires a cold pack of sufficient size located in a central portion of the cooler to distribute cold air amongst a plurality of cylindrical type cavities positioned thereabout. Cylindrical beverage containers are retained in these cavities. Such coolers are quite compact in design and any free space therein is minimized whereby to maximize on the number of beverage containers that can be stored therein, and the size of the cold pack to have sufficient cold air for distribution to cool the beverage containers.